


MOTH

by Carousal, fromsomewhere



Series: Night [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromsomewhere/pseuds/fromsomewhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>นี่คือบันทึกของค่ำคืนหนึ่ง ในจำนวนร้อยคืน พันคืน<br/>วลีที่เรียบเรียงโดยไม่มีจุดเริ่มต้น ไม่มีตอนจบ<br/>ห้วงอารมณ์ ครอบงำห้วงเวลา...เพียงชั่วคืน<br/>อาจไร้ความหมาย อาจเปลี่ยนแปลงชั่วชีวิต...<br/>ขึ้นกับอารมณ์ชั่ววูบจะก้าวนำสู่ทางใด</p><p>ไม่ว่าเหตการณ์ใด ๆ จะเกิดขึ้นนับจากวินาทีต่อไปนี้<br/>โปรดอย่าลืมว่า มันมีตัวตนอยู่ภายใต้เพียงหนึ่งรัตติกาล<br/>เช่นเดียวกับความฝันที่จะเลือนหายจากมโนสำนึก เมื่อยามเช้ามาเยือน<br/>ขออวยพรให้ทุกท่านพบกับค่ำคืนที่ปรารถนา...</p>
    </blockquote>





	MOTH

**Author's Note:**

> นี่คือบันทึกของค่ำคืนหนึ่ง ในจำนวนร้อยคืน พันคืน  
> วลีที่เรียบเรียงโดยไม่มีจุดเริ่มต้น ไม่มีตอนจบ  
> ห้วงอารมณ์ ครอบงำห้วงเวลา...เพียงชั่วคืน  
> อาจไร้ความหมาย อาจเปลี่ยนแปลงชั่วชีวิต...  
> ขึ้นกับอารมณ์ชั่ววูบจะก้าวนำสู่ทางใด
> 
> ไม่ว่าเหตการณ์ใด ๆ จะเกิดขึ้นนับจากวินาทีต่อไปนี้  
> โปรดอย่าลืมว่า มันมีตัวตนอยู่ภายใต้เพียงหนึ่งรัตติกาล  
> เช่นเดียวกับความฝันที่จะเลือนหายจากมโนสำนึก เมื่อยามเช้ามาเยือน  
> ขออวยพรให้ทุกท่านพบกับค่ำคืนที่ปรารถนา...

ท้องถนนที่เคยอึกทึกด้วยเสียงของยวดยานพาหนะค่อยเงียบลง จนเหลือเพียงนาน ๆ จะผ่านมาสักครั้ง ทำให้เสียงของเพื่อนสนิทของผมที่ดังลอดออกมาจากเครื่องโทรศัพท์มือถือชัดเจนขึ้น จนไม่ต้องตะโกนคุยกันอย่างเมื่อสักสี่ชั่วโมงที่แล้ว

"นายยังอยู่ที่นั่นอีกหรือ ออลี่"

ผมยิ้ม...ทั้งที่รู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายไม่มีทางจะมองเห็น

"เจ้าโง่ นายมองนาฬิกาบ้างหรือเปล่า ว่ามันกี่ทุ่มกี่ยามเข้าไปแล้ว"

ฟังน้ำเสียงก็รู้ว่าโมโหน่าดู...แต่ผมไม่แคร์หรอก

"กลับเถอะ จะรอไปถึงเมื่อไหร่กัน"

แค่อยากจะได้ยินเสียงของใครสักคน...ก็เท่านั้น

"คืนนี้เขาอาจจะไม่กลับบ้านก็ได้"

ใครสักคน...ที่กำลังพูดกับผม

"ออลี่...นายหลงหมอนั่นขนาดนั้นเชียวหรือ?"

หลง...

"ไม่มีเหตุผลเลย ทำไมต้องทำถึงขนาดนั้นด้วย หมอนั่นไม่ได้มีทีท่าว่าแคร์นายสักนิด"

ใครบ้างที่จะไม่หลงคน ๆ นั้น...เปลวไฟที่ลุกโชติช่วงแบบนั้น...

"คนอย่างนาย ระดับนี้แล้ว ไม่เห็นจำเป็นต้องไปง้อคนอย่างหมอนั่นเลย"

คนอย่างผม...คน...ที่ไม่ต่างอะไรกับแมลงตัวเล็กกระจ้อยร่อย

"ถ้าเขารู้สึกกับนายเหมือนที่นายรู้สึกกับเขา เขาคงไม่คอยปฏิเสธหรือหลบหน้านายแบบนี้หรอก"

แมลงโง่เขลา เฝ้ามองแต่ประกายเจิดจ้าที่เต้นเร่าของเปลวเพลิงด้วยความหลงใหล

"ออลี่ เขาไม่แคร์นายหรอกนะ เลิกรอหมอนั่นแล้วกลับบ้านเสียที"

รสชาติอ้อมกอดของเปลวเพลิงร้อนแรง...งดงามเหลือที่จะกล่าว...

"มันอาจจะแค่ความผิดพลาด"

แมลง...เริงไฟ...

"อาจจะแค่ฆ่าเวลา"

กว่าจะรู้ตัวว่าต้องมอดไหม้...ก็สาย...

"เขาไม่ใช่คนแบบเรา"

แต่แม้ให้เลือกอีกกี่ครั้ง...ผลก็คงออกมาคงเดิม...

"ออลี่?"

จะมีความตายใด...งดงามและเป็นสุขเท่านี้อีก?

เสียงสัญญาณสั้น ๆ ถี่กระชั้นดังขึ้นโดยปราศจากถ้อยคำอำลา

\--------------------------------------------

ผมมองเงาที่สะท้อนออกมาจากดวงตาสีโลหะที่เจือประกายเขียวอมเทาคู่นั้นด้วยความพอใจนิด ๆ เด็กหนุ่มร่างเพรียวในดวงตาคนนั้นปราศจากท่าทีอ่อนล้าหดหู่อย่างที่เคยเป็นเมื่อครู่...แต่ก็ไม่ใช่จะออกอาการลิงโลดจนเกินสมควร

ผมรู้ระดับที่พอดี...

ระดับ...ที่ชายหนุ่มตรงหน้าผมจะไม่แสดงอาการอึดอัดใจ

ดวงตาของเด็กหนุ่มคนนั้นมีประกายผิดหวังวูบหนึ่ง เมื่อดวงตาสีโลหะที่มองตรงมา เจือด้วยริ้วรอยประหลาดใจ คิ้วเข้มขมวดนิด ๆ แต่ผมก็ยังดีใจที่สีหน้าของเด็กหนุ่มในเงาสะท้อนยังไม่แปรเปลี่ยน

ผมไม่ต้องการให้เขารู้สึกว่าผมรุกล้ำเขามากเกินไปจนต้องก้าวถอยหลัง

ผมยืนพิงอยู่กับเสาไฟฟ้าด้วยท่าทีสบาย ๆ มองเขา แย้มริมฝีปากให้เขาด้วยรอยยิ้มต้อนรับ

"ทำไมมาอยู่ที่นี่ ออลี่?"

ผมเงยหน้าขึ้นมองเสาไฟฟ้า แสงนวลจากนีออนสาดส่องลงมาเบื้องล่าง แต่มันไม่ต้องร่างผม

"ถ้าจะมา ทำไมไม่โทรมาบอกก่อน?"

แปลกดี ผมก็เพิ่งรู้ว่าใจกลางแสงจะมืด

"แล้วนี่มารออยู่นานหรือยัง?"

"แค่ผ่านมา" ผมยักไหล่ ก่อนจะยันตัวเองขึ้นจากเสาที่เอนพิงอยู่ "ไม่ได้คิดจะมาหาคุณสักหน่อย ผมรู้หรอกว่าคุณไม่ชอบให้มาหาถ้าไม่ได้โทรนัด"

ดวงตาคู่นั้นกวาดมองผม ท่าทางไม่ได้บ่งบอกว่าเชื่อถือ แต่ผมมุ่งมั่นกับการตีหน้าตาย

"งั้นก็ดีแล้ว ฉันก็ไม่ว่างจะต้อนรับนายตอนนี้หรอก"

"ใจดำจัง" ผมพูดยิ้ม ๆ ขัดกับความรู้สึกที่ตื้อขึ้นในอกเมื่อเห็นว่าเขาทำท่าจะหันหลังเดินจากไปจริง ๆ โดยไม่สนใจผมอีก "คิดจะเลี้ยงกาแฟผมสักแก้วก่อนกลับบ้างไหม?"

อีกแล้ว...ในดวงตาคู่นั้นสะท้อนภาพเงาที่คุ้นเคย

แมลงเริงไฟ...

\--------------------------------------------

กลิ่นหอมเข้มข้นของกาแฟกรุ่นโชยตามละอองไอน้ำเดือดที่ลอยตัวขึ้นสูง ถ้วยกาแฟเซรามิกส์ร้อนลวกมือ ผมถือมันเดินออกจากครัวตรงไปยังห้องนอน หยุดยืนพิงกรอบประตูที่เขาเปิดค้างไว้เพื่อรักษามารยาท ก่อนจะยกถ้วยขึ้นจิบ

รสชาติกาแฟเกล็ดแบบอเมริกันไม่เคยต้องรสนิยมผมเลยสักนิด

เขายืนหันข้างให้ผม แต่ผมมองไม่เห็นตัวเขา เพราะบานประตูของตู้เสื้อผ้าติดผนังบานใหญ่นั่นบังร่างเขาไว้เกือบมิด เห็นเพียงศรีษะที่ปกคลุมด้วยเส้นผมสีเหลือบน้ำตาลทองก้ม ๆ เงย ๆ ง่วนอยู่ เปิดโอกาสให้ผมกวาดสายตาสำรวจรอบข้างอย่างคนว่างงานที่อยู่ไม่สุข

เตียงนอนกว้าง...ปูผ้าปูที่นอนสีขาวสะอาดเรียบตึง ดึงดูดสายตาผมจนกาแฟที่ยกขึ้นจิบปราศจากรสชาติ...ดึงดูดความทรงจำและจินตนาการ

ผมเคยเข้าออกห้องนี้มาหลายครั้ง... แต่ไม่ค่อยจะอยู่ในภาวะที่มีสติหรือมีอารมณ์ที่จะชื่นชมการตกแต่งหรือความสวยงามมีรสนิยมของเครื่องเรือน ...เตียงนอน... เป็นเฟอร์นิเจอร์ที่ผมคุ้นเคยมากที่สุด ...ไม่ใช่ด้วยการสัมผัสโดยสายตา แต่เป็นสัมผัสจากร่างกายยามเนื้อหนังจากเรือนร่างผมถูกกำลังอันรุนแรงบดเบียดจนแทบจมหายไปกับพื้นเตียงนุ่ม ผมยังจำรสชาติและกลิ่นอบอวลของหมอนที่ซุกใบหน้าลง ขบแนวฟันกับผืนผ้าปิดกลั้นเสียงที่อาจเล็ดลอดออกมา ด้วยอารมณ์อันพรึงเพริดเกินระงับได้ ยังจำสัมผัสของผ้าปูที่นอนยับย่นอันเกิดจากแรงดึงทึ้งของมือที่สั่นเทาและอ่อนเปลี้ยของตัวเอง ผืนผ้ายามสัมผัสแผ่นหลังเย็นเยียบ... หากเทียบกับร่างกายกำยำเร่าร้อนเหมือนเปลวเพลิงที่เสียดสีหน้าท้องราบที่วาบหวิวด้วยสัมผัสแห่งอารมณ์

ผมหลับตาลง ภาพจินตนาการในความมืดชัดเจนกระจ่างจนเห็นภาพดวงตาที่สุกใสของเขาแวววับอยู่ท่ามกลางอันธการครอบคลุม ความรู้สึกบางอย่างก่อตัวขึ้นช้า ๆ จนรู้สึกร้อนวูบแปลก ๆ จากหัวใจที่เต้นรัวเรื่อยตามหน้าท้องลงสู่เบื้องล่าง

ผมเผลอขบริมฝีปากตัวเองบด ขณะที่หูได้ยินเสียงหายใจของตัวเองกระชั้นขึ้นจนเสียจังหวะ...

เสียงเสียดสีของบานพับประตูตู้ ทำให้ผมลืมตาขึ้นและกลับคืนสู่โลกแห่งความเป็นจริง เขาขยับตัวออกห่างประตูตู้เล็กน้อยเพื่อมองดูผม ...เขาคงสังเกตเห็นความผิดปกติ...เพราะผมรู้ว่าใบหน้าร้อนผ่าวไม่ใช่น้อย

ผมยิ้มให้เขา

"คุณหล่อมาก"

ผมไม่ได้โกหก เขาดูจับตามากจริง ๆ เมื่ออยู่ในชุดสูทสีนวลตัวนี้ มันรับกับรูปร่างสูงสง่าและหนาด้วยกล้ามเนื้อของเขาเหลือเกิน...แต่บางทีเขาอาจจะเข้าใจคำพูดของผมไปอีกทางก็ได้ เพราะผมเห็นเขาชะงัก ใบหน้าเข้มขึ้นเล็กน้อย

หรือจะเป็นเพราะรอยยิ้มของผม...ผมลืมตัวยิ้มให้เขาด้วยแรงบันดาลใจโดยลืมแต่งแต้มความสุภาพระมัดระวังลงไปเช่นเคย

"นายเมากาแฟหรือ ออลี่?"

ผมไม่สนใจคำถามของเขา

"ไปเดทกับสาวไหนมาหรือครับ?"

ความเสียใจผุดขึ้นทันทีที่จบประโยค...ผมกำลังทำลายคำสัญญาที่มีต่อตัวเองด้วยการล่วงล้ำเรื่องส่วนตัวของเขา...

ผมมีสิทธิ์อะไร

คนที่เคยดีดดิ้นอยู่ใต้ร่างเขาบนเตียงนั้นไม่ได้มีแต่ผมคนเดียว

ผมรู้อยู่แล้ว...แล้วยังจะถามเพื่ออะไร...ถือสิทธิ์อะไร

อยากให้เขาถอยกลับไปหรือ...เจ้าโง่...

"ไปดินเนอร์กับครอบครัว" เขาตอบเรียบ ๆ พลางผลุบเข้าไปหลังบานประตูที่เปิดอ้าไว้อีกครั้ง ผมจึงไม่อาจมองเห็นสีหน้าของเขา

ครอบครัว...ที่แม้จะแยกทาง...เริดร้างความสัมพันธ์...แต่เขาก็ยังเรียกได้เต็มปาก...ครอบครัว

อดีตภรรยาคนสวย กับลูกชายที่เขาแสนรักและภาคภูมิ...เพียงสองคนในโลกนี้ที่ได้ครอบครองความห่วงหาอาทรจากเขา ...เพียงสองคนในโลกที่ได้รู้จักเขา...

ตัวตนของเขา...สีหน้าของเขาตอนเศร้า...ร้องไห้...หัวเราะ...เขินอาย...หรือตอนมีความรัก

เขา...ที่ผมไม่รู้จัก

ผมวางถ้วยกาแฟลงบนโต๊ะวางโทรศัพท์ข้างเตียง แล้วเดินเข้าไปโอบกอดเขาจากทางด้านหลัง แนบแก้มลงบนแผ่นหลังกว้างอบอุ่น...ผมห้ามตัวเองไม่ได้อีกแล้ว...

"ออลี่...อย่ามากวนฉัน ฉันบอกแล้วว่าไม่มีเวลา"

ผมกระซิบเรียกชื่อเขาเบา ๆ...แผ่ว...เหมือนเสียงคราง อย่างที่รู้ดีว่ามันเร้าอารมณ์และไม่เคยมีครั้งไหนที่ไม่สำเร็จ

"ผมคิดถึงคุณ"

"คิดถึงฉัน หรือคิดถึงอะไรของฉันกันแน่?" เป็นครั้งแรกที่เขาผลักผมออกด้วยสีหน้าไม่สู้ดี เกือบกึ่งลำบากใจ "พูดรู้เรื่องหน่อยสิ บอกว่าไม่มีเวลาไงล่ะ กินกาแฟเสร็จแล้วก็รีบกลับไป"

ผมยืนตะลึงนิ่ง ในขณะที่เขาลากกระเป๋าเดินทางออกมาเปิดอ้าออกวางบนเตียง รวบเสื้อผ้าจากตู้โยนลงข้าง ๆ ก่อนจะลงนั่งและเริ่มดึงไม้แขวนเสื้อออกและพับลงกระเป๋าทีละตัว

"คุณจะไปไหน?"

"สวิส"

"ไปทำไม?"

"เที่ยวกับครอบครัว ลูกชายอยากไป ขึ้นเครื่องเช้ามืด"

ตกลงกันรวดเร็วเหลือเกิน...แค่ลูกชายหัวแก้วหัวแหวนเรียกร้องก็จับเครื่องบินไปเช้ามืดวันนั้นเลย ...ทีผมโทรมาชวนไปดูหนังหรือมาค้างด้วยไม่รู้กี่สิบครั้งก็เอาแต่บ่ายเบี่ยง

นั่นสินะ...แค่ 'คนชั่วคราว' จะไปเผยอเทียบกับ 'ครอบครัว' ได้ยังไง?

คนขี้โกง

ทีผมยังไม่เคยรักใครนอกจากคุณเลย...

\--------------------------------------------

"อ๊ะ...อา...อย่า...ออลี่..."

คนอะไร...ปากบอกว่าอย่า แต่ทั้งมือทั้งสะโพกกระแทกเข้าหาผมจนปากคอแทบพัง

แค่ปลายลิ้นชื้น ร้อนผ่าวของผม มีโอกาสสัมผัสแนวริมฝีปากน่าจูบที่ซ่อนอยู่ใต้ดงเคราครึ้มเขียวเป็นแนวของเขาเท่านั้น เขาก็ตกอยู่ภายใต้อิทธิพลของผมอย่างสิ้นเชิง

ผมดึงกางเกงในมือเขาออกโยนเหวี่ยงไปอีกทางอย่างไม่ใส่ใจ ก่อนจะยึดบ่ากว้างนั้นเป็นหลักรั้งตัวเองเข้าหา ผมวางเข่าข้างหนึ่งเบียดชิดต้นขาด้านในของเขาอย่างจงใจ สบสายตาอันเป็นประกายทั้งพิศวงและหวั่นไหวนั้นเพียงเสี้ยววินาที ก่อนจะโน้มใบหน้าเข้าใกล้ สายตาของเราทั้งสองยังประสานกันอยู่ไม่คลาดคลา เมื่อปลายลิ้นของผมเลียไล้ริมฝีปากล่างของเขาอย่างเย้ายวน

เด็กหนุ่มในดวงตาเขาดูเร่าร้อนด้วยเพลิงปรารถนาอย่างไม่ทราบสาเหตุ ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลเข้มเรียกร้อง โหยหาสัมผัส

ปีกบางใสราวกับแก้ว เกิดประกายสีแดงสดระยับขึ้นจากส่วนปลาย

กลิ่นไวน์อ่อน ๆ กรุ่นออกมาจากลมหายใจสะดุดของเขา ผสานเข้ากับกลิ่นเข้มของกาแฟจากลมหายใจผม เข่าของผมเบียดแนบชิดขึ้นอีก จนรู้สึกถึงสัมผัสภายใน...ไม่ว่าอะไรจะเกิดขึ้น...ผมจะต้องเป็นฝ่ายกำชัยในเกมนี้

ริมฝีปากเขาเผยออย่างลืมตัว แต่มันเป็นหน้าที่ของเขา...ไม่ใช่ผม

ผมหลับตาลง...รอให้เขาก้าวล้ำมาก่อนครึ่งก้าว...แล้วผมจะก้าวเข้าไปอีกครึ่งก้าวที่เหลือ...

และแล้ว...ผมก็เป็นฝ่ายชนะเกมวัดใจ...แทบไม่ต้องรอ อุ้งมือกร้านของเขาก็เลื่อนขึ้นสัมผัสแผ่นหลังของผมจากภายนอกเสื้อ ข้างหนึ่งเลื่อนสูงขึ้น ปลายนิ้วแทรกเส้นผมนุ่มประคองศรีษะของผมและกดเข้าหา

ปลายลิ้นของผมถูกครอบครอง...ไรเคราสากของเขาสัมผัสใบหน้าเกลี้ยงเกลาของผม บดเบียดเข้ามาจนรู้สึกระคาย...แต่แทนที่จะรังเกียจ ผมกลับเพลิดเพลินไปกับมันอย่างประหลาด...ในช่วงเวลาเดียวกัน ลิ้นอุ่นร้อนของเราทั้งสองเกี่ยวกระหวัดแทรกซอนเข้าร้อยรัดกันและกัน ราวกับกระหายรสชาตินี้มานานปี มันชุ่มชื้น...หวานละมุน...ริมฝีปากของเราแนบสนิท เขาดันศรีษะผมเข้าหาตัวมากขึ้น รสจูบกระแทกกระทั้น...เกือบกึ่งหยาบคาย รุกเร้า...จนผมต้านทานไม่ไหว...เขาตามติดไม่ห่าง จนช่องทางอันอุ่นชื้นของผมตกอยู่ในครอบครองของเขาอย่างสิ้นเชิง ลมหายใจผมไม่เป็นจังหวะ ในหัวอื้ออึง เบาหวิว และหนักอึ้งในเวลาเดียวกัน...ผมลืมทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่เคยคิด เคยรู้สึก ปรารถนาเพียงสิ่งเดียว...ความปรารถนาที่ต้องการการเติมเต็มจากเขา...เขาคนเดียวเท่านั้น

ริมฝีปากของเราผละห่างจากกันอย่างแสนเสียดาย ลมหายใจหอบกระชั้นประสานกันไม่เป็นจังหวะ ผมรู้สึกว่าหัวใจเต้นถี่รัวจนร่างกายสะท้านร้อนวูบวาบไปหมด...สมแล้วที่เป็นเขา เพียงแค่จูบก็ทำให้ผมร้อนได้ถึงขนาดนี้

ริมฝีปากเขายังเฝ้าและเล็มอย่างหลงใหล ในขณะที่มือเลื่อนช้า ๆ มายังใบหูของผม นิ้วมือกร้านของเขาลูบไล้แผ่ว ๆ ก่อนจะกดเน้นหนัก ๆ ที่ติ่งหู ความรู้สึกปั่นป่วนวาบหวิวเข้าจู่โจมจนสั่นสะท้านยิ่งขึ้น...ถึงกับต้องครางชื่อของเขาออกมาแผ่ว ๆ ไม่เป็นคำ "...คน...ฮ้า...ขี้โกง...จุด...จุดอ่อนผม..."

เขาเผยอยิ้ม ทั้งที่ริมฝีปากเรายังแนบชิดกัน ก่อนจะไล้เลยขึ้นตามสันจมูก สัมผัสสาก ๆ จากไรเคราเร้าจินตนาการของผมเพริดไปไกล

พระเจ้า...ผมต้องการสัมผัสแบบเดียวกันนี้...แต่ไม่ใช่ตรงนี้...

ผมต้องการ...ในส่วนที่เร้นลึกกว่านั้น...

มือของผมเลื่อนต่ำลง...เช่นเดียวกับร่างในอ้อมแขนเขาที่เลื่อนหลุดลงต่ำ คุกเข่าลงเบื้องหน้าเขา สองมือสั่นระริกคลายพันธนาการที่รัดรึงสิ่งที่ผมปรารถนาอย่างร้อนรน

"อย่า..." เสียงเขากร้าวขึ้นคล้ายพยายามหักห้ามตัวเองไปด้วยพร้อมกัน "...ฉัน...ต้อง...อึก...ไป..."

คนโกหก...ปากห้าม...แต่สองมือกลับแทรกซอนสัมผัสเรือนผมของผมราวกับกำลังเร่งเร้า

เขาห้ามความจริงที่ปรากฏอยู่ตรงหน้าผมไม่ได้หรอก

เสียงทุ้มต่ำของเขาทอดยาวลึกในลำคอเมื่อผมเบียดริมฝีปากเข้าหาและเริ่มต้นครอบครอง...บทเรียนที่เขาเสี้ยมสอน ย้อนกลับมาสนองตัวเขา ผมมอบสัมผัสรุมเร้าประกายแห่งตัณหา จนความแข็งกร้าวของเขาผงาดขึ้นให้รู้สึก เสียงครวญครางกระเส่าเป็นเชิงเรียกร้องให้ดำเนินต่อ สลับกับเสียงห้ามขาดห้วงเป็นระยะ รสชาติและกลิ่นกรุ่นจากร่างเขา เร้าอารมณ์ปรารถนาลึกล้ำที่ดำมืดยิ่งกว่าแดนอเวจีลุกโพลงขึ้นในตัวผม ปลายนิ้วแกร่งกดศรีษะผมบีบอย่างลืมตัว สะโพกที่ผวาขึ้นรับเป็นบางครั้งทำให้ผมยิ่งย่ามใจ วาดลีลาปรนเปรออย่างสุดฝีมือ

ผมไม่กลัวคำเรียกขานน่าขยะแขยงที่อาจเกิดขึ้นในใจเขาเมื่อเพลิงพิศวาสมอดดับเพราะการกระทำเช่นนี้หรอก...ผมไม่แคร์

เปลวไฟลุกลาม ติดปีกอันบางใสราวแก้วเจียรไน

"ออลี่..." เขาคราง ก่อนจะกระชากตัวผมออกห่างจากตัวเขาอย่างรุนแรง...รุนแรงจนผมผงะ และชาเหมือนถูกตบหน้า ผมมองเขาที่ลุกขึ้นยืนทะมึนเบื้องหน้าตาค้าง ความต้องการของเราทั้งสองยังไม่ถูกปลดปล่อย...มันไม่ควรจบลงแค่นี้

"ฉัน...ว่า...จะไม่" เขาคำรามเสียงกร้าว ก่อนจะใช้ท่อนแขนนั้นตวัดร่างผมยกสูงขึ้นพาดบ่า...รวดเร็วจนผมเผลอร้องออกมาด้วยความตกใจ "เจ้าเด็กดื้อ! รู้จักฟังกันบ้างมั้ย ฮึ?"

เขากวาดโทรศัพท์ร่วงลงจากโต๊ะอย่างเกรี้ยวกราดรุนแรง ลมหายใจเขากระชั้น...ผมมองเห็นเขาขบกรามจนเป็นสันนูน เส้นเลือดที่ขมับเต้นตุบ ๆ ราวกับเขากำลังโกรธ...และไม่อาจอดทนได้อีกแม้แต่วินาทีเดียวที่จะทำลายต้นเหตุแห่งความโกรธานั้น

"ได้โปรด..." ผมครางอยู่ริมหูของเขา "ผม...ผมต้องการคุณ..."

เขาหัวเราะในลำคอก่อนจะโยนร่างผมคว่ำลงกับโต๊ะอย่างไม่ปราณีปราศรัย เหลี่ยมโต๊ะกระแทกท้องน้อยจนผมผวาด้วยความจุกเจ็บ เขาเอนกายโน้มทาบร่างของผม ลมหายใจร้อนผ่าวรินรดซอกคอและข้างหู ในขณะที่มือกร้านเลื่อนรั้งเสื้อเชิ้ตของผมให้คลี่คลาย จนเหลือแต่แผ่นหลังเปลือยเปล่า

ผมร้อนวูบ เมื่อสัมผัสจากแผ่นอกของเขาทาบทับลงมาบนแผ่นหลังของผม เขาปลดเสื้อของตัวเองออกไปตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ก็ไม่รู้ มือไล้มาตามท่อนแขนช้า ๆ ผมหลับตาลง แทบจะมองเห็นภาพของเราสองคนในขณะนี้เหมือนกำลังยืนจ้องอยู่กระนั้น

หน้าท้องของเขากดทับบั้นเอวผม สะโพกถูกยกเคลื่อนเกยมุมโต๊ะ นิ้วมือข้างหนึ่งเลื่อนไล้มาเกาะกุมกล้ามเนื้อแน่นด้านหลังอย่างช้า ๆ ก่อนจะเบนเป้าหมายมายังด้านหน้า...นิ้วของเขากดเน้นระหว่างแนวกระดุมเนิบนาบ เรียกเสียงครวญครางอย่างสุดหักห้ามลอดจากริมฝีปากผม

"ตรงไหน?" เขาเอ่ยถามคำถาม รั้งมือทั้งสองของผมดึงห่างคล้ายจะพันธนาการ "ตรงไหนของนายที่ต้องการฉัน...ออลี่?"

"อา..." ผมครางกระเส่า เมื่อความแข็งขืนจากร่างเขาเสียดสีด้านหลังของผมผ่านเนื้อผ้าอย่างเชื่องช้า...ราวกับจะยั่วเย้า... หรือจะปะทุเปลวไฟให้มอดไหม้ร่างผมเสียเลย ...ความแข็งแแกร่งของเขาเรียกร้องหาผม...และผมเองก็พร้อมจะเปิดรอรับทุกห้วงวินาที

"ตรงไหน...ออลี่..." เขาถามซ้ำอย่างเป็นต่อ เมื่อเสียงครางของผมทะลักออกมาด้วยความทรมานราวทำนบพังทลาย "บอกฉัน..."

"อะ...ไม่..." ปลายนิ้วของเขาคลี่คลายพันธนาการของกระดุมที่รัดรึง ก่อนที่อุ้งมือร้อนผ่าวจะแทรกตามเข้าไปภายใน

ผมผวาเฮือก

ปลายนิ้วสำรวจตรวจตรา...กอบกุมทะนุถนอม เริ่มเปลี่ยนเป็นขยับเชื่องช้า...ก่อนจะเร่งเร้ารุนแรงขึ้น เขาเสียดสีร่างของตัวเองกับร่างผม เติมเต็มเพลิงอารมณ์ให้โชติช่วงขึ้นเป็นจังหวะสอดคล้องกัน

ร้อนเหลือเกิน...

อึดอัด...จนอยากระเบิด...

"ได้โปรด..." ผมบิดกายอยู่ภายใต้กล้ามเนื้อกำยำของเขาอย่างทรมาน รู้สึกร้อนผ่าว วูบไหวไปหมดทั้งร่าง ท้องน้อยเสียวแปลบปลาบเป็นระยะ "ผมแทบจะไหม้อยู่แล้ว"

"บอกมาก่อนสิ"

พระเจ้า...ผมไม่เคยรู้เลยว่าผ้าบาง ๆ แค่ผืนเดียว จะกว้างใหญ่จนกั้นได้นับแต่สวรรค์จนถึงอเวจี

ผมกระซิบครางบอกคำตอบที่ทั้งเขาและผมปรารถนา...แม้ว่าความกระดากอายจะพยายามปิดป้อง แต่ความต้องการทรงอานุภาพยิ่งกว่า ผมแทบไม่อยากเชื่อว่าเสียงครางผะแผ่ว หวานจับใจที่วิงวอนเขาอยู่นั้นเป็นเสียงของตัวเอง

สิ้นสุดเงื่อนไข...ปราการระหว่างเราถูกคลายลงกองกับพื้น ผมหายใจหอบสะท้อน เป็นจังหวะเดียวกันกับเขา

"อ๊า!" ผมอุทาน เมื่อแผ่นหลังถูกราดรดด้วยของเหลวข้นเหนียวตั้งแต่ลำคอจรดสะโพก...กลิ่นอวลคละคลุ้ง...เข้มข้น กาแฟที่ผมตั้งทิ้งไว้นั่นเอง หยาดของเหลวสีคล้ำรินลงมาตามร่องแผ่นหลัง ล้นนองลงกับพื้นโต๊ะ เขากดหัวผมที่จะผงกขึ้นมาดูให้ราบลงตามเดิม ก่อนจะโน้มร่างเหนือร่างผมอีกครั้ง

ปลายลิ้นร้อนผ่าวลากไล้ตามร่องสันหลัง ลิ้มรสเข้มข้นของกาแฟที่เจิ่งนองจนมาจรดรอยต่อของสะโพกกับเอว ก่อนจะกดจูบหนักหน่วง ...ผมผวาสะท้านจนร่างทั้งร่างสั่นระริก ริมฝีปากและปลายลิ้นละเลงเล่นบนแผ่นหลังของผมอย่างตราตรึง เรียกเสียงครางรอบที่เท่าไรก็ไม่รู้

"นายชงกาแฟหวานดีนะ ออลี่" เขาพึมพำ

...ผมไม่ได้ใส่น้ำตาลสักก้อน...

เขาไม่ได้ยุติเพียงแค่นั้น...ลิ้นร้อนผ่าวลากเรื่อยลงต่ำ...ต่ำ... จนผมสะดุ้งเฮือก เมื่อเขาต้นพบจุดหมายปลายทางที่เร้นอยู่ภายใน ผมอยากจะยันกายขึ้นเหลียวมอง แต่ท่อนแขนกลับล้าเรี่ยวแรงจนต้องทรุดลงไปอีก เมื่อปลายลิ้นเขาไล้แผ่ว ๆ อยู่ภายนอกอย่างสำรวจตรวจตรา

"อะ...อย่านะ..." ผมเอ่ยห้ามเสียงขาดห้วง แม้ในใจจะร่ำร้อง

เขาคงถือว่านั่นเป็นคำร้องขอ...ปลายลิ้นร้อนจึงชำแรกเข้าล่วงล้ำภายใน...ชื้น...อุ่นร้อน...สร้างห้วงอารมณ์ปั่นป่วนทรมาน จนผมเผลอกรีดเสียงร้องด้วยแรงปรารถนารุมเร้าแทบขาดใจ บิดกายเร่า แต่สองมือแกร่งเกร็งขยุ้มเนื้อสะโพกผมไว้แน่น บีบเคล้นเป็นเชิงปรามไม่ให้หลีกหนี...ทั้งที่ผมไม่มีทางหนีอยู่แล้ว

สัมผัสเสียวซ่านคืบคลานล้ำลึก ตวัดสำรวจยั่วเย้าจนผมสุดจะทานทน สองขาสั่นระริกจนตัวเองยังรู้สึก "ได้โปรด...ผม...ฮึก...ทนไม่ไหว...แล้ว"

ปลายลิ้นชื้นถ่ายถอนออก...คราวนี้กลับเป็นผมเองที่ผวาตาม...อาวรณ์รสชาติของมัน

"ใจเย็น ๆ ออลี่" เขาลูบหัวผมเบา ๆ เมื่อได้ยินเสียงสะอื้นฮักอย่างแสนทรมาน "มันยังไม่จบนะ"

ผมพยักหน้า แม้จะไม่ได้หันไปมอง แต่ก็รู้สึกถึงมือแกร่งที่จับท่อนขาผมแยกออก ก่อนจะเลื่อนขึ้นกอบกุมสะโพก นิ้วที่จิกขอบโต๊ะของผมเกร็งจนเส้นเลือดปูดโปนเห็นข้อขาว ความแข็งแกร่งอันร้อนผ่าวกว่าอะไรทั้งหมดแนบสัมผัสท่อนขาด้านในของผม เลื่อนใกล้เข้า เกลี่ยอยู่เพียงภายนอกคล้ายจะปลุกเร้าผมให้เต็มที่

เสียงครางสุดท้ายของผมกระชากสติเขาขาดผึงลง

ความแข็งแกร่งของเขาชำแรกผ่านตัวผมอย่างรุนแรงเพียงครั้งเดียว ร้อนและเจ็บแปลบราวคมมีดไหม้ไฟผ่าลงกึ่งกลางร่าง ผมกระตุก กรีดร้องออกมาเต็มเสียง ดวงตาเบิกค้าง ทรมานแทบหยุดหายใจ

เปลวไฟลุกลาม...จากปลายปีกข้างหนึ่งสู่ปลายปีกอีกข้างหนึ่ง...

หูผมแว่วเสียงครวญครางของตัวเอง ผสานกับเสียงลมหายใจหอบกระชั้นรุนแรงของเขา เป็นจังหวะเดียวกับการเคลื่อนไหวกระแทกกระทั้นที่เหมือนอยากทำลายผมให้ย่อยยับลงกับร่างเขา โต๊ะไหวสะเทือน ความจุกเจ็บแล่นพล่านจากเส้นผมจรดปลายเท้าราวหลอมเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของอณูในร่างกาย

แมลงตัวน้อยกลายเป็นเปลวเพลิงที่ยังคงถลาร่อนสู่ใจกลางแสงสว่างอันเจิดจ้าร้อนแรง

ไม่ร้อนสักนิด...ไม่เจ็บสักนิด...

มือเขาบีบเคล้นสะโพกผมรุนแรงจนเจ็บแปลบเหมือนกำลังลืมตัว ความเจ็บปวดผสานซึมสู่สายเลือด พร้อมกับที่ความวูบไหวก่อกำเนิดขึ้นในห้วงความรู้สึก

น่าแปลก...ที่รู้สึกดีในเวลาที่เจ็บปวด

ในเวลาที่รู้สึกดี ๆ ต่างหาก ที่มีความเจ็บปวดแฝงอยู่

ความหวาดหวั่น...หึงหวง...ครอบครอง...ทรมาน...ปลาศนาการสิ้นไปในวินาทีนี้

เรามีเพียงกันและกัน

ไม่มีใครพรากเขาไปจากผมได้...อย่างน้อยก็เวลานี้...

ความเจ็บปวดขมวดเกลียวเขม็งถึงขีดสุด เช่นเดียวกับคลื่นแห่งความสุขที่ถาโถมทะลักเข้าสู่ร่างกายผม สติเตลิดล่องลอยจนไร้จุดหมาย

แสงสว่างจับตาเจิดจ้า...น่าหลงใหลเหลือเกิน...

เจ้าแมลงตัวน้อย...

\--------------------------------------------

เสียงสายน้ำดังซู่ซ่ามาจากที่ใดที่หนึ่งไกลออกไปโดยที่ผมไม่ได้ใส่ใจจะรับรู้ ดวงตาเหม่อลอยไร้ความคิด ขณะที่ลุกขึ้นตามเก็บเสื้อผ้าที่ถูกเหวี่ยงกระจายไปคนละทิศละทางกลับมา...คราบไคลจากความสัมพันธ์ของเราทั้งสอง ยังเปรอะเปื้อนอยู่บนตัวผม และผมก็ไม่ไยดีจะกำจัดมันออก

ผมเหลือบมองนาฬิกา...เวลายังเหลือพอที่เขาจะจัดกระเป๋าและไปสนามบินตามกำหนดการ...เปล่าหรอก...ผมไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะรั้งเขาไว้ ไม่ให้ไปกับครอบครัว ถ้าทำอย่างนั้นผมคงถูกเกลียดแน่

แค่อยากได้เสี้ยวเวลาหนึ่ง...ที่เขาจะเต็มใจและยินดีอยู่เคียงข้างผม

เท่านั้นเอง

ผมปิดประตูเบื้องหลังลงเงียบ ๆ ก่อนจะก้าวออกไปสู่ความหนาวเย็นยามราตรี โดยมีไออุ่นที่ถวิลหาอบอวลอยู่ภายใน

แปลกดี...

ผมเพิ่งรู้ว่ากึ่งกลางของเปลวไฟมืดมิดขนาดนี้

มันมืดจริง ๆ หรือเปล่านะ?

**Author's Note:**

> Continue in 'Flame'


End file.
